From Friends to Lovers
by Fandom Girl XD
Summary: Hiccup just moved to Burgess after he lost his leg with his dad Stoick. There he meets Jack, a prankster who makes a smile come across his face every time they see each other. As time goes on, they both find out that after all this time, they had slowly fallen in love. First Hijack fanfiction. Sucky summary. BoyxBoy slash don't like it don't read :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hiccup's POV**

I sighed as I packed my things, ready to leave Berk. I was prepared to leave my hometown. No one really accepted me anyways. Just a few months ago I was humiliated when I tried to ask Astrid out and she just laughed at my face, saying why would she ever like a talking fishbone like me. That lowered my self-confidence in myself. I know I'm not the most attractive guy out there, with my freckles, green eyes, auburn hair, and round nose. Not to mention that I was more on the scrawny side. Healthy, but scrawny nonetheless.

I was also picked on by my own cousin Snoutlout. Aren't we supposed to be a family you might ask? Tell that to Snoutlout because he was obviously not getting the message. Then I found Toothless and my life has gotten a bit better. People don't pick on me anymore, I'm being respected because I lost my leg, and I'm getting attention from the ladies.

Too much attention, that is. Because then, just two days ago, Astrid had asked _me _out. She told me that she had always had feelings for me and wanted to give it a try. I had a feeling she was lying to me however, and just wanted to be with me because I was the _Dragon Trainer_, so I politely refused and walked away. I've been trying to avoid her since then, because she looked so surprised that _I _had rejected _her_. It would have been hilarious if that stare wasn't directed at me. My dad realized the danger she could be to me and we decided to move to a town called Burgess.

"Hiccup, son, are you ready to leave now?" dad yelled at me.

"Dad, I thought we were supposed to be quiet. You know, so no one, especially Astrid, finds out where we left," I replied.

"Hiccup, ye seem to forget that we are Vikings. Vikings can sleep through anything!"

"Sure Dad. Whatever you say."

I dragged my heavy suitcase (leg didn't help) and we hurried to the airport. We knew that we couldn't leave Toothless behind so we went to the town witch and asked if she could turn Toothless into a cat. Once she did, we thanked her and hurried to the nearest ship to head to another town with an airport.

This was going to be a long trip. I just knew it.

_Hours later…._

I felt my eyes groggily open as I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. I glanced at the window and saw that we were preparing to land. I put my prosthetic back on and waited until the plane landed so I could get up and stretch. Then me and dad walked by our luggage to grab Toothless and called a taxi. Turns out that Dad had already bought a house over here to stay and there was a moving truck behind us too, so all he had to do was tell the guy the directions to the house and we were off.

As the driver turned a corner, I took a moment to look at the houses in the street. I decided to have a guessing game with Toothless to guess which one our house was. I gave up after a moment, when dad announced that our house was near the end of the street. It was a green and brown two floor house with a patio in front so I could read my books. A smile inched its way on my face as the driver parked in front of it. My dad beamed when he saw the smile on my face, which didn't happen often. The smile I made, not his.

"So how do ye like it so far?" he asked, as his smile grew wider.

"I think its perfect dad, thanks. So this is our new home now?" I replied.

"If you want it to be, then yes it is our new home, Hiccup. Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! C'mon Toothless let's go check this out!"

Before I went inside though, I took a double take as I saw a boy around my age next door and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then quickly closed the curtains, realizing he had been caught.

"Well Toothless, looks like we have neighbors, huh?" I said as Toothless just meowed and jumped from my arms to run inside the house.

I chuckled and followed soon after.

**Jack's POV:**

I had woken up this morning to the sound of a moving van coming up next door. I quickly got changed and headed downstairs to ask my aunt Tooth what was going on.

"Why don't you eat breakfast first then you can watch what's happening? How does that sound?" she said.

I quickly nodded and took out bread and Nutella. I had to remind Tooth to buy some more since it was almost empty. My cousins Aster and Sandy, my sister Emma, and uncle North all came down the stairs as well, wondering what to eat for breakfast.

"Mom what's all that noise outside? It woke me up," Aster said.

"Oh just some new neighbors is all," Tooth replied calmly.

"NEW NEIGHBORS? YES OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Emma yelled, as she jumped and down with enthusiasm.

Sandy couldn't really say anything because he's mute so he just jumped beside Emma with an excited look on his face.

"Now, now Emma. Remember what I told you about all that screaming in this house," Tooth scolded.

"Sorry auntie."

"Good. Now let's eat."

_Minutes later…._

After I was done eating, me and Aster decided to watch how our new neighbors looked like. We watched as the people in the moving truck moved the things inside the house. We then saw a man who was six feet tall, like uncle North. He even looked like him, all bulked up with a red hair instead of white. He was as scary as North too, which worried me and Aster because this guy seemed more serious. Then Tooth called Aster to help her with the dishes and he left. I stayed there watching and hoping for at least a cute girl or a guy my age to be friends with. Then I saw a scrawny kid with auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles all over his body carry a cat over to the porch. I watched him go toward the porch and I felt my stomach flutter the tiniest amount. I mistook it as excitement for another boy my age, not realizing that the boy was staring back at me with a smile on his face. I felt a blush creeping on my face as I smiled back and quickly closed the curtains, a goofy smile coming across my face as I realized that I needed to meet this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter! I honestly didn't think that many people would like my story so I'm kind of excited right now! I'm so glad you guys liked it! All the reviews, favorites, and follows have motivated me to keep writing this story! So just for you guys, this chapter will come early! XD Yay! So without further ado here's chapter 2!**

_**Italics **_**are thoughts :D**

**(I forgot to put this in the last chapter) Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or ROTG. I wish I did though **

**Hiccup's POV:**

I opened the front door to the house and it was really nice. The main color inside was brown so it felt kind of homey in a way. It was still empty though, because the movers hadn't put any furniture in the living room. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs. I went upstairs, with Toothless at my heels, and found two more bedrooms and another bathroom. Dad promised me that I could have two rooms. One for me to sleep in and one for my inventions and work. So I decided to pick the top two bedrooms while my dad happily agreed to stay in the downstairs bedroom. We decided to go outside for a walk while the movers finished carrying and settling our stuff. I started to wonder if I could ask dad if I could meet the boy next door who was peeking through the window. He seemed kind of curious…then again so was I. So, I tried to build up the courage to ask dad if we could meet our new neighbors.

_ Well, here goes nothing._

"Hey, dad? Could we possibly see if we could visit our next-door neighbors and see them?" I timidly asked.

"I don't know, Hiccup. Maybe we should just let them say hi first, ok? Right now, let's just go for a walk around the neighborhood, to know it better. You start school in a few weeks to, so I think you might have to use the bus to get there while I try to find a job and get a car so we can travel much easier, alright son?"

"Ok dad. I get what you're saying."

Of course I wasn't going to mind that much. We're not very social anyways. I tend to get really shy and awkward around people, thanks to my dad. Ever since my mom died though, it's kind of gotten worse for the both of us. And then I lost my leg and thinking how much it must've affected my dad as well. So I try to behave so I don't add any stress to him. He works hard and is tired enough already.

That doesn't mean that I won't take Toothless and run around with him though. Since I am so bored and all of my books are in a box still inside the van, I decide to just run around and play. Toothless decides to join in, since he looks bored himself. The game ends up being a combination of falling down on our faces and tag, which is actually more fun than I thought, even though Toothless ended up winning. So not fair. He's a cat, for crying out loud. But oh well.

I suddenly hear my dad yelling to come inside the house since the movers were done moving our stuff. I let out a whoop that was sure to be heard by the neighbors, but I didn't care. This was going to be my new home.

**Jack's POV:**

I closed the curtains shut, scolding myself for getting caught. It's not like he got mad anyways though. He actually smiled and waved. Happiness and hope washed over me and I hoped that now, me and this boy could be friends.

We'd have to introduce ourselves first though…and hang out…and go to the same school…whatever.

Emma was really excited that we had new neighbors. I decided not to disappoint her by saying our next door neighbor was my age and an only child.

"Auntie, can we go next door and say hi? I want to meet our neighbors," Emma asked sweetly.

Tooth chuckled and said, "Hold on. I'm going to make them a treat to greet them. Want to help me make some cookies? You and Aster could decorate them."

Aster and Emma eagerly washed their hands and ran back to the kitchen to help Tooth make the cookies. I swear Aster's still a kid in the inside. He is 18, two years older than me. He is a scary looking punk guy with a few tattoos here and there. His skin is tan and he's darker than the rest of us with black hair and green eyes. Emma is 10 with long straight brown hair, brown eyes, and her skin tone isn't exactly tan or pale. Sandy (13) also has the same skin color, but he has brown/blonde hair with brown/yellow eyes. Aunt Tooth has these really pretty purple/magenta eyes. She dyed her hair rainbow with a few feathers with Sandy's skin color. Uncle North is as tan as Aster, with blue eyes and white hair (also dyed, obviously).

_An hour later…_

We prepare to head out next door with our decorated cookies to greet our new neighbors. I fumble with my fingers, surprisingly nervous about meeting this boy all of a sudden. I don't normally get nervous when meeting new people. Tooth then knocked politely on the door, and took a step back. Then we heard footsteps and the knob on the door turning, wondering who would be there to open it.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I was in my room, unpacking all the stuff in the boxes. I just wanted to curl up on my bed with a book, or sketch in my drawing pad, if I could find it. I heard some noise downstairs as my dad dropped something on the floor.

"Dad, you ok down there?"

"Yes I am Hiccup, don't you worry. I got this!"

I shook my head, muttering to myself why this man had to be so stubborn. What sucked was that I also inherited his stubbornness so when we had arguments (and we tried not to) they wouldn't end well. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring and my dad scrambling over boxes to head to the door.

"I'll open it!"

I slowly stepped out of my room to see my father open the door and saw a family behind it.

"Hi I'm Tooth, you must be our new neighbors," the woman with the rainbow hair said.

"Hello there and yes I guess we are your neighbors," Dad chuckled. "Hiccup come down here, we have visitors!"

I hurriedly climbed down the stairs as I heard my dad invite them in. Shyly, I stood next to him as he greeted the family. I was intimidated by the man called North. He was just as tall and buff as dad was, but less on the serious side. As I greeted the rest of the family, I noticed that they didn't really look alike. One kid had green eyes, another had yellow/brown eyes, and the other two had brown eyes. Oh well. The girl, Emma, smiled really big when I shook her hand and her cheeks were the lightest shade of pink. Ooh great. I barely meet her and now I'm a little girl's crush. I remembered the guy who was peeking out the curtain earlier.

"Hey didn't I see you through the window earlier?"

He blushed furiously and I took a good look at him. He had brown eyes, pale skin, white hair, tall, and skinny. Not many people I knew could pull off white hair and I was surprised to find myself thinking that it looked really good on him. He was the kind of guy that girls drooled over.

I also found myself not blaming them.

"Yea I am. Hope I didn't creep you out or anything."

"It's okay. I'm used to people staring at me from their windows. I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"

"My name's Jack. And I don't blame people for staring out their windows."

"Ooh really?"

"Really."

"Looks like we're going to get along just fine, Jack."

"Yea I think so too, Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe next chapter! School takes up a lot of time though DX! Thanks for all those reviews everyone! They motivate me to write and make me smile at the computer screen like an idiot XD! I love you all and here's a big virtual hug from me *holds out arms for hugs* I don't own any of these characters. I might throw in some OC's so if you have any ideas for names feel free to give suggestions! Thanks for waiting so patiently and here's chapter 3!**

**Hiccup's POV:**

I was really excited when I got to meet Jack. It turns out that his family moved here only two years ago so he knew what it felt like to leave home to find a new one. I asked him, his sister, and cousins if they wanted to go outside and run around. They agree and in no time we were outside and playing tag. Toothless ended up joining in and messing up the game because he kept tripping us. Once, though when he tripped me, my left pants leg went up and revealed the prosthetic for just a second, before I fell down, hoping that no one had seen it. I think Jack did though, because he gave me this strange look before he turned away when I caught him staring.

Great. I may have opened up to him pretty quickly- quicker than I would have done to most people since I am so awkward and shy- but that didn't mean that I was ever going to tell him that story. I had also promised dad to not tell anyone that I could perform simple magic. They were simple spells, but magic nonetheless.

Anyways, I quickly stood up and shook that thought off as I ran after Emma to try to tag her.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she ran away from me as fast as she could. Jack and his cousins chuckled as I ran after her, determined to make her it. She didn't watch where she was going however and managed to trip over a log that was there when we bought the house. She gave a small shriek as me and Jack both ran towards her to stop her from falling. I got there before he did and I managed to catch Emma by the waist before she could seriously get hurt. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink as she thanked me for rescuing her and I let her go. I looked at Jack and he also thanked me for catching her. But, he kind of looked… jealous? Of what? That he couldn't catch Emma or what? I shrugged it off as he managed to wipe the look off his face and now gave a look of gratitude and smiled warmly at me. I swear I felt the tiniest butterfly flutter in my stomach. By Thor, that smile was amazing and… wait? Where did that thought come from? I barely knew the guy.

Whatever. I don't even know if he swings that way. Then again, I'm still trying to figure out what I liked. I let out a huge sigh.

"Hic, is there something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Did you just call me Hic?"

"Yea I did."

"Starting with the nicknames already huh?"

"Yep."

I sighed again.

"Can you not call me that?"

"Why not? It's cute?"

I blushed.

"Well, I… I'm just not used to it…"

"…Is Hiccup your real name?"

"…"

"Is it?"

I slowly shook my head.

"So Hiccup is just a nickname? Then what's your real name?"

"…Henrik…" I whispered

"…Henrik?"

"Yep."

"I like Hic better. It suits you."

I groaned as I face-palmed myself.

**Jack's POV:**

Hiccup fell and I noticed something metal instead of his left leg. I began to stare and wonder what it was until I caught him looking at me and so I turned away.

_What happened to you?_

I decided to forget about it since he will probably never tell me. I understand though that there are some things we keep to ourselves that can't be shared with the whole world; much less one person. He then caught sight of Emma and she shrieked happily as she started running. I smiled as I admired how fast he ran. He ran faster than I did! Then all of sudden Emma tripped on a log and my instincts kicked in as I ran towards her.

Hiccup, however, got there first and grabbed her by the waist. I felt a growl threatening to escape my throat. I dismissed it as me not being able to grab Emma until I saw the faint blush on her cheeks. I felt my blood boil as I looked at Hiccup's face as he looked at her with… concern? Yes that was just it. He was concerned about her, like an older brother; like me. So why did my blood boil when he had caught her? Did I want to be Emma? Maybe I did, but does he even swing that way?

I shook those thoughts out of my head and I noticed Hiccup looking at me… again. Damn how did he manage to always catch me looking at him? Even though I don't really mind it when he stares back at me…

_Snap out of it Jack. _

Right. I then threw him a warm smile and I thought I saw the faintest blush creeping in his ears. He smiled back and I felt like I was going to melt… _I really have to stop thinking these things... I barely even met the guy…_

He then let out a huge sigh and I stared at him as I asked if there was something wrong. I managed to call him Hic instead of Hiccup; it suited him.

"Did you just call me Hic?"

"Yea I did."

"Starting with the nicknames already huh?"

"Yep."

He let out another sigh and I stood there looking confused.

"Can you not call me that?"

"Why not? It's cute?"

Whoops. I didn't realize that I said that until I saw a blush creep into his cheeks. It was cute though.

"Well, I… I'm just not used to it…"

I don't know why but I started to guess that Hiccup was also just a nickname. I mean who calls their kid Hiccup?

"…Is Hiccup your real name?"

"…"

"Is it?"

He slowly shook his head.

"So Hiccup is just a nickname? Then what's your real name?"

"…Henrik…" he whispered

"…Henrik?"

"Yep."

"I like Hic better. It suits you."

I laughed as he groaned and he face-palmed myself.

"Hic, Hic, Hic, Hic, Hic…"

"Stop it Frosty!" he yelled.

"…Frosty?"

"Y-yea… you know because you have white hair…"

"… Okay then…"

"Hey mate Mom's calling us to go home," Aster told me.

"But we live right next door! Can't I just spend a little while longer…?" I whined as Hiccup chuckled.

"Jack we're leaving now!" Tooth yelled.

"Fine! I'm coming! Just wait! Hey Hiccup what school are you going to?"

"Burgess High!"

"Okay then hope to see you there!"

"…Yea," he smiled. "I hope so too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for waiting ever so patiently guys! I've just been so busy with school lately! EXTREME FLUFF :3 XD I feel like making this a big four fanfic mainly because I can't think of any other friends that Jack has? So should I? Tell me what you guys think and give me some names of other friends he might have. Enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

**Hiccup's POV:**

I am so nervous. I've only been here for a week. How was I supposed to know how big Burgess High was supposed to be? My whole body's shaking, my heart's racing, and my hands are sweating. I was wearing my favorite brown sweater over a green t-shirt and brown skinny jeans. My shoes were brown and green vans and yes those were my two favorite colors.

And where was Jack? He said he'd be waiting for me but he didn't say where… Fuck. Oh well. Guess I'd just better start walking in to homeroom? I was homeschooled back at home… well you can't exactly call it homeschooling since there was all the training for the dragon attacks, but I was taught how to read and write. Dammit Jack where are you? I was really starting to panic, especially since Jack's white hair was supposed to be easy to spot.

Or so I thought. It turned out that everyone in Burgess had at least crazy hairdo or hair color. Jack wasn't the only kid who colored his hair a wacky color either. A girl walked by me with orange leopard print. A boy with dragon scales on his hair; admittingly I liked that one. A girl with zebra print tips. A guy with green hair and at the top, his tips was dyed red.

I suddenly let out an embarrassing squeal of terror as I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and one on my waist. My face turned as red as a tomato and the only thing that came to my mind was someone was trying to kidnap me in front of everyone. However, I saw a strand of white hair and pale skin; I gave a mischievous smile, licked his hand, and screamed out RAPE, but not without my heart thumping like crazy.

The look on Jack's face was priceless as almost everyone turned to look around to see where the scream had come from. When they saw that it was Jack however, they all began to turn. So did Jack do this to everyone? Somehow, I felt almost like sadness and rage at the fact that he probably didn't do it just to me and maybe he even did it to girls and… whoa Hiccup calm down. It's your friend Jack. Whom you've only known for a week. This was so confusing.

**Jack's POV:**

"Really Hiccup? Screaming out rape just because I grabbed you from your waist?"

Whoa. That probably sounded kind of weird. I don't know what drove me to grab him by the waist anyways. He just looked so cu… vulnerable standing there waiting for me. He looked vulnerable. Yeah. That's what I was going to say. I did not think that Hiccup was cute at all. No I did not. I've only known him for a week. Besides, I didn't know if he was gay. Even if he was, he probably wouldn't like me like that.

Wait, why was I so worried about this? Whatever. I willed my racing heart to slow down. When did that start beating really fast?

"Jack, is there something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing wrong here. Want me to walk you to class? Lemme see your schedule."

"I have Mr. Davis first for homeroom."

"Really? So do I!"

Oh god._ His_ _smile though. _It made my heart started thumping like crazy. Sure, his teeth were crooked (Aunt Tooth would have a fit) but it was the nicest smile I had ever seen from this boy than any other smiles I've seen from girls I've liked in the past. I let out a smile of my own causing him to grin even wider as he started to chuckle.

"Okay then, let's go Jack. Lead me the way."

**Hiccup's POV: **

When the bell rang I followed Jack as he dragged along the crowded halls of the school, watching our steps so no one would bump into us. I fell a couple of times with Jack catching me each time. I felt warmth at his actions; back at Berk, if I fell I would be yelled at and be told to man up if I got any scratches- no one wanted to catch me. But Jack, he caught me with no problem- like it didn't bother him at all. In fact he even looked like he was enjoying it. That little shit.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Frosty?"

"Of course _Hiccy_. Why wouldn't I?"

"Hiccy? Really?"

"Yep. I find that nickname more annoying to you," he smirked.

I felt my face heating up at his smirk. It suited him perfectly well. I hid my blush with my hair as we headed to homeroom. He opened the door for and gestured for me to walk in first.

"After you milady."

"Well aren't you a gentleman? But Jack you see I'm new…"

He cut me off. "Just go in would you?"

I decided to just follow his advice. We weren't the only ones there first. The boy with the green hair who had walked passed me was sitting in the middle of the second row, with his backpack on his deck and his phone out, texting. He was wearing a red hoodie, black pants, and green converse shoes.

"Hic, com sit next to me," Jack called me over to the second to last row, near the window.

Perfect. I didn't want to sit near the front anyways. Not where the teacher could just pluck me up and make me talk to the class about my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back guys! Thanks for making me smile with your reviews! Is it kind of conceited that I read my own story and start smiling like an idiot? Cause I do that when I'm reading the reviews :3 Enjoy! *sprinkles some Hijack love over you* XD  
I own my own characters btw who will come up. I don't own the original ROTG or HTTYD characters.**

**Jack's POV:**

I had to catch Hiccup a few times as he tripped. Hehehe. The poor guy tripped the whole way there and I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. He is the clumsiest person I had ever met.

_And the cutest…_

Whoa okay, brain. Stop. Thinking. These. Things! I led him to homeroom and passed the teacher's desk. We were in there kind of early, which was a good thing. I had been the new kid two years ago and I regretted coming late to class. I was introduced to everyone and that was embarrassing. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Hiccup so I took him near the end of the classroom, next to where I sat. I knew the teacher would have to notice him eventually, but since he was going to already be sitting down, the teacher wouldn't try to make him stand up and introduce himself.

Students started filling in as the second bell rang. My friend Jamie came and sat down next to me and looked over to see who the new kid was.

"Hey," he said to Hiccup. "What's your name?"

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup…?"

"It's a nickname. Don't ask."

"Ok then. Hi Hiccup. Welcome to Burgess High. Hi Jack!" **(A/N: see what I did there ;) even Jamie ships them XD) **

"Hey Jamie! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Hey did you finish the science homework from Mr. Gonzales? I didn't understand how you balance a chemical equation."

"Yea, I forced Aster to help me with it and I actually understood it!" I rummaged in my binder in my science section and it took me a while to find it. When I did I handed it over to Jamie and turned to Hiccup as he took his own binder out.

"So, how do you like it so far here?"

"It's nice I guess. Jack I just barely got here! How you going to ask me this now?"

"Uhh by asking?"

"I'm serious!"

"Ok ok! Geez I was only asking, Hiccy. That hurt my feelings." I dramatically put my hand over my heart and pouted.

"Good."

"Hic!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Boys, class is now starting!"

I settled into my seat as I had to endure thirty minutes of this torture before first period actually started.

**Hiccup's POV:**

Jamie was pretty cool I guess. He didn't press on about my name and he didn't ask where I came from. Then again, neither did Jack and for that I felt grateful. At least I wasn't the only one with naturally brown hair. But Jamie only had it brown because his mom wouldn't let him dye it. Bummer, I wonder what color he would choose. Would he have chosen white just like Jack? They seem to be really good friends…

_Stop. Brain. Please. It's not like that; they just happen to be best friends… again brain stop!_

"Hic, you okay?"

"Yea Jack; I'm fine."

"Finally homeroom is over, right?"

"Right. Do you guys ever do anything in that class?"

"Not really. He just lets us do what we want since we're bored."

"Oh. What do you have next? I have history with Mr. Martinez."

"I have history too but I have Ms. Shabalabaladadingdong."

"Is that really her na- JACK!"

"What? I always mess up her name! Don't hit me! I was just joking Hiccy! Her name is Ms. Parkinson."

"… That name is nowhere close to… whatever you said at first!"

"..But you smiled…"

"JACK!" I screamed as I fell against someone's foot. Jack caught me just in time and glared at the person who tripped me.

"Watch it, Pitch."

The figure laughed. He was wearing all black and his skin was almost a dead grey color, as if he were a corpse walking around. Black jeans, boots, t-shirt, hoodie; all black. His hair was also dyed an unnatural black color and his eyes were… yellow? They seemed to pierce into my soul as he glanced at me and laughed.

"Hello there, are you new here?"

"Watch it." Jack warned again, but more slowly and threatening this time. He had said his name was… Pitch? He had said it with so much loathing and hate. Did these two have some kind of rivalry?

"Well duh." I said, before I could stop myself, furious at how this guy must've treated people since Jack didn't seem to like him. "I just moved here like a week ago."

"Ooh Mr. Sassy now aren't you?" he said as he looked me up and down. Was he… checking me out?

_Eww. _

Eww's right. I looked over at Jack and he was glaring at him with full on hatred. He then turned to me and helped me up before Pitch suddenly grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Name's Pitch. Pitch Black. What's yours?"

"Like he'd tell you! C'mon let's go." Jack grabbed my hand away from Pitch and I gladly followed him away. Pitch was creepy as fuck. I was grateful for Jack for holding… my… hand…

_JACK IS HOLDING MY HAND! HOLY SHIT!_

My heart started thumping like crazy and slowed down when Jack finally let go of my hand. Was it just me or did his hand seem to linger on mine…

"Hiccup? You okay? I'm sorry; I should've watched where we were going so you wouldn't have had to go through that."

"It's okay, Jack. I should've watched where I was going too. I'm so clumsy-but it doesn't matter ok? Now, where's Mr. Martinez's class?"

**Jack's POV:**

I don't know why but I just snapped when I saw Pitch check Hiccup out like that… It disgusted me. He looked at him like as if Hiccup was another fun toy to play with. I feel so jealous too. I blame myself for that. If only I had watched where we were going but I didn't; I screwed up. I told Hiccup this but he quickly forgave me and asked where Mr. Martinez's classroom was; ready to pretend this situation ever happened. So I attempted to do what I do best; hug him. I spread out my and headed towards him smiling as his face turned from confusion to surprise.

"Jack…" he said as I hugged him. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. What else does it look like?"

He finally gave up and hugged me back. I hoped that he couldn't feel my loud thumping heart. I was glad that almost no one was around too; I was probably blushing like crazy.

_Oh shit! Class!_

"Hiccup! We gotta get to class!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, idiot!"

"Well then, let's go!"

I laughed as I heard him groan in frustration, unaware that we were being watched by none other than Pitch Black.

**Third Person POV:**

Pitch Black scowled as he watched the two hug and run off to class. He had been hoping to get Jack back, but now…

"That other boy's cute too; and what a cute name! Hiccup? Priceless! Oh and Jack seems to like him? Well, we'll see about that."

He let out an evil laugh as walked into class with Jack, wondering if maybe he could keep both.

"Then again, I could just make that Hiccup boy break Jack's heart; he'll come crying back to me before you can say nightmare. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**A/N: And that is how Pitch Black is introduced into the story. I'm sorry. Oh and if you're wondering about their rivalry you'll find out about it later on in the story, when Hiccup and Jack finally exchange stories. The only clue I'm giving you is that Pitch is Jack's ex-boyfriend so Jack is gay. We'll find out about Hiccup ;) Until next time guys! Byee!**


End file.
